When The Big Bad Wolf Meets His Red Riding Hood
by newfish512
Summary: Lets assume that before meeting Kim Tan in California, Choi Young Do has already noticed the delivery girl in the yellow uniform at the bike shop. And not knowing who Choi Young-do really is, Eun-sang befriends him before going on her trip to America to visit her sister. Just how will YD and KT fight for CES's affections when they inevitably meet at the prestigious Jaguk High?


**When The Big Bad Wolf Meets His Red Riding Hood**

Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or any of the Heirs characters.

* * *

Ch.1 The Meeting

He steadily stares at the cowering boy before him. The boy tenses as he hears him speak. His deep, velvety voice elegantly speaks the seemingly friendly words to the thin boy. However, knowing the bully, the boy know about the hidden threat and danger behind those words. The boy hesitates, afraid to take the baseball from the smiling person sitting before him. Those harmless words were deceptive, but knowing Choi Young-do, it conveys much more than a mere threat. The boy trembles in distress, feeling uneasy the situation.

Seeing the glint of pride left in the boy's eyes, Young-do licks his lower lips in anticipations, thrilled and enlivened by the challenge to cripple his pride.

He starts mocking the boy, digging deep into the boys pride, tugging at the boys emotions, and sending him into an turmoil of anger. The boy's emotions escalates, realizing that an end is never going to come, and he would never escape his miseries in the world of the riches; not now, and not ever.

The boy shakes with irrepressible resentment, finally in the heat of the moment, he hurls the baseball towards the source of all his sufferings. The ball flies past Young-do's face and shatters the mirror behind him. Unfazed, Young-do gets up in a control and calm manner as he laughs it off. Getting the reactions he wanted, Young-do walks out the door smirking, leaving the boy in hands of his followers.

Even with a insurmountable wealth on his hands, he heads to the usual convenience store to eat a cup of instant noodles. It was his usual spot to go to for breakfast, and today he feels the undeniable hunger, urging him to eat earlier. He strolls into the store, and heads toward the familiar section of the instant packages. After paying and heating the instant noodles, he covers the lid and waits, staring out into the cold autumn streets, he sees only the falling leaves.

Out of the corner of his eyes, a pale figure came into his view, she was as pale as him, red rosy lips, closed sleepy eyes and disheveled but dark shiny hairs sways around her heart shape face. She walks towards the store, and towards him, he stills, suddenly recognizing the face, as he had seen only days before at his bike shop. Curious, his dark eyes follows her as she takes a cool drink from the cooler and pays for it. Then she continues towards him, and as if fate was on his side, he sees her stopping next to him before roughly opening the cap and gulping the liquid down in one go. After finishing her drink, the girl throws the bottle into the recycling bin, and then walks past him and out into the front of to the shop, before she seats herself onto one of the seats outside. He peers at her, his eyes flickers with a interest as he feels the spark of interest for the girl. Slowly walking towards her, he seats himself in front of her, not wanting to wake the sleeping figure.

Fortunately, she sleeps soundly, undisturbed by him. He slowly eats the noodle, careful not to eat loudly. It is peaceful, and he feels a pleasant tranquility sitting with her there. The calm is soon disrupted by young, loud bickerings, as two children walks past them. He halts them from moving forward as he advises them the civilities of walking on the streets. The children stares at his strong and sharp feature, hearing his deep, menacing voice, the two child could not help but cry. He frowns, furrowing his thick eyebrows, he sighs, knowing that any hope of returning to the quietness like before is futile.

The girl finally gets up, paying him no mind, she walks off to the streets. He sighs as he stares after her, feeling bitter longing.

* * *

"Ya! Choi Young Do! Are you listening? If not I'm going to break up with you!" jests his friend, Myung-soo.

He finally breaks his eyes away from the phone as he turns and stares at his friend, not in the mood to joke, he asks 'why?"

His thoughts keeps going back to the morning, seeing the girl's sleepy face and the foreign feeling of protectiveness he suddenly feels for her. He is quite puzzled over his own incomprehensible ways, she was a passerby, not someone who he can gain anything from.

He turns and questions his friend on 'fostering feeling of protectiveness'.

"Oh? Like with a cat or a dog? Of course I have felt that before, haven't you felt that towards your dog?" Mysung-soo asks unaware of his meeting with the girl.

Doubting the answers, Young-do thinks back to the feeling of playing with his pet and meeting the girl; it was very different.

Seeing his skepticism, Myung-soo continues, "Well, other than feeling protectiveness over my pet, I have felt protective towards Krystal, my first love, you know."

Young-do thoughts stops, and soon he sees clarity. He realizes that he could be interested in the girl. Seeing his awareness and clarity, Myung-soo couldn't help but tease his friend.

But, before he could get a word out, Young-do gets up in a rush, his long limbs carrying him quickly out the door and out of sight. Myung-soo could only pout as he'd just lost the opportunity to get back at him for all the teasing from before.

Young-do quickly strolls towards the convenience store, standing at the usual spot he glances around, hoping for a sign of her. After two hours, he was just about to lose hope when a pale figure walks in. He perks up seeing her, smirking to himself he walks steadily to her as he sees her picks out rice triangles. Walking right up behind her, he says in a deep, smooth voice, "Hey, I see you that you are here again."

The girl finally turns around, surprised at the proximity, she steps back. "W-what?"

He stares. Finally seeing the colour of her eyes; soft brown eyes. Then smiling, he glances at the rice triangle she'd took, then swiftly he picks another one from the shelf and switch it with the one in her hand. She is speechless at how boldly he acts.

He smiles before saying in a cheerful tone, "This one tastes better, I know because I have tried everything in this store already."

She stares down at the rice triangle, and then slowly glances up at him, thinking that he was just trying to be nice, she gives a small smile and nods a thanks to him before walking past him.

He raises his brow, finding her refreshing, he follows her.

She turns, seeing him, she asks him if he needed anything. He shakes his head before extending out his hand to introduce himself.

"Choi-Young-Do."

Taking his hand out of politeness, she reveals her name, "Cha Eun-sang."

Letting her off gently because it was the first time, he watches as she leaves.

* * *

The 'coincidental meetings' seems too frequent, but they soon becomes friends. Young-do was always the one to treat her to a cup of noodle.

She smiles at the warmth of his company, as they eat chattering about each other's day.

"What's so funny?" He asks, as he eats his noodles.

She smiles and laughs as she sees the sauce staining around his mouth. With familiarity as she has done so to her best friend Yoon Chayoung, she takes a napkin and wipes his mouth. He holds still, not moving as he stares at her gesture. She smiles, and jokes, "Are you a child? You should eat more carefully."

Suddenly serious, he holds onto her hand before she could fully retract. Her smiles melts away upon seeing his expression. Unsure and awkward, she becomes flusters as she realizes her action, "I-I use to do this to my best friend, s-so I just-" Before she could say anymore, he let's out a mock laugh, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly, he asks "Are you flirting with me?"

Embarrassed, she takes her hand back and prepares to leave, he confidently stuck out his leg and trips her, she falls, but not before he had a good grip on her arm so she doesn't. She turns, her eyes on him, confused.

Staring deeply into his eyes, he pulls her towards him, then confidently combs through her hair as if it was natural, he whispers to her, "You know, catching a big fish is never easy, so don't give any opportunities for it to escape, understand?"

Bewildered and confused at his response, she could only stutter incoherent words.

"Think about it."

And with that, he leaves her standing there staring after him.

* * *

Eun-sang knows that her cheeks are already flushed red at the thought of him. Her eyes flickers with uncertainty and shyness when she realizes he is already there waiting. The tall handsome boy is too noticeable even from a distance away, he has dark, charming eyes and thick eyebrows and his unearthly luminescent skin that even women would envy. She could not deny it, he was a looker, a very handsome one at that.

When she had first met him, he exudes an air of danger and menance. At that time, she was still unsure about him, but once she gets to know him better, she warms up quickly to his sarcastic and straight forward personality, and they had became fast friends.

At some point of their friendship, she has become more conscious of his masculinity, whether if it's his strong build or unique masculine smell, she soon realizes that she is very much aware of him.

It was only yesterday that they had acted like casual friends, but with one careless action, she'd revealed her attraction. Now seeing him smiling and staring intently at her, she groans as she continues towards him.

"Annyeong, Cha Eun-sang."

Young-do greets in a cheerful tone. He sees how affected she is by what happened, he bends forward to her height, and stares at her. Trying to see her expression that is hidden by her dark raven locks. She turns away, shy and awkward by his closeness.

"Why are you suddenly like this?" He jokes trying to lighten the mood.

Slowly she raises her head, peaking her face out of her hair, she stares awkwardly to the side, not looking at him.

Finding her reaction intriguing, he says, "You don't look so happy to see me. Did I do something wrong?" He jokes, trying to relax her.

Feeling more embarrassed that he has pointed it out, she feigns deaf, trying to act like nothing was out of the usual she grabs her noodle and tells him to come out too to eat.

He lets out a mocking chuckle, before following her.

He stares at her intently, observing her silence.

She bravely glances up at him from her noodles, still pretending nonchalance, she asks, "What's with all the staring?"

He furrow his brows as he smirks, "This isn't it, don't you have something to say to me?"

She eats quietly, once again feigning deaf.

The silence is awkward, but Young-do sits through it, anticipating her answer when their dinner comes to an end. But to his disappointment, Eun-sang stays silent as she gets up preparing to leave. At a loss, he scratches his brow awkwardly before turning around to follow her. His long strides quickly catches up to her, as they walk in silence towards Eun-sang's house.

As they arrive at her door, she turns, softly and shyly she glances at him, before saying goodbye.

Getting impatient, he grabs holds of her hand, and pulls her to him. She struggles in surprise before looking up at him. He quickly takes his chance to give her a quick kiss. Upon the contact, Eun-sang closes her eyes tightly, feeling hot and flustered.

Just as quickly as he had kissed her, he pulls away. Not feeling his lips anymore, Eun-sang slowly opens her eyes, finding herself looking straight into his dark ones.

He smiles before saying ambiguously, "Don't make me wait."

He then turns, leaving her standing in front of her door in a daze.

* * *

To be continued

Please review kindly!

Thanks!


End file.
